


Just Relax

by DevonShea



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Boys Kissing, Gwaine Being Gwaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17540585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevonShea/pseuds/DevonShea
Summary: Gwaine needs Merlin to relax when they find themselves in a situation.





	Just Relax

Gwaine ran his hands over the metal wall that used to hold a door.  “Well, I can feel the seam, but it’s flush enough that I doubt I could even get my blade in between.”

 

“Great, so we’re trapped here with no exit.  Oh, sure, just shrug. It’s your fault we’re in here in the first place.”

 

“Merlin, relax.  Take a deep breath.  One of the others will figure out where we are.”

 

“Take a deep breath?  Oh, my gods, what if we run out of air?  Do you see- mmph!” 

 

...

 

“Relaxed yet?”

 

“Not yet.  Maybe after one more kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin belongs to Shine and the BBC.


End file.
